


Bring the best out of him like you did for me.

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Spoilers for 365 and obviously the kamomedai match, This one's basically Kenma thinks about Shouyou and his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: The white haired number five on the other end of the court scores again.Shouyou looks delighted.Eyes wide, warm, curious; watching the number five just a little too close; not only bringing out the best in him- a feat that is more a rule than an exception, Shouyou brings the best out of everyone- but having his best brought out too.I hum.Looks like things are about to get interesting.--Set during and after 365.Kenhoshihina is good actually.





	Bring the best out of him like you did for me.

"ANOTHER POINT FOR KARASUNO, NUMBER TEN; HINATA SHOUYOU REALLY IS SHOWING NO SIGNS OF STOPPING! WILL KAMOMEDAI'S RESIDENT SHORT ACE BE ABLE TO WIN IT BACK?"

I lean forward in my seat, my blanket comforting against my skin as my heart leaps out into the match below. Shouyou scores another point and I feel like I know what flying is like, and my heart continues to soar.

As I continue to watch the match I realize; I'm not the only one who feels this way.

\--

Shouyou and I have been dating for what almost counts as a year now, according to Kuro anyway.

Ten months isn't a short amount of time, but with Shouyou it felt like nothing more than a blink of an eye.

I still remember his voice when I'd proposed it. I'd sent him a text initially, my nerves made it hard to wait till we were together in person. It was nothing special. 

('i like u shoyo, do u want to go out?')

But he'd still called me just to say it himself.

I still kind of wish he'd texted, so I'd always have that reaction immortalized. As it stands all I have is a well-worn memory, one that I revisit often.

('Kenma!!! Kenmaaaa!!'

'Is that a yes..?'

'Yes! A hundred times yes!!!')

He scores another point, eyes facing the sky as he laughs and laughs and laughs. Another memory to place in my heart, to go over hundreds of times over.

I've catalogued every moment like this into my mind, noted every one of his idiosyncrasies.

I know how he sticks his tongue out when thinking of a play, how he ruffles his hair when he's frustrated, how he shuffles from foot to foot when he's getting impatient- wanting to spike and receive and feel leather on skin and win, win, win.

I know how he looks at me, eyes warm and wide and curious. How he makes an effort to watch my moves a little closer. How he works three times, four times, five hundred times harder when we're on the court together.

Kuro says he brings out something in me, and I think I do the same for him.

The white haired number five on the other end of the court scores again.

Shouyou looks delighted.

Eyes wide, warm, curious; watching the number five just a little too close; not only bringing out the best in him- a feat that is more a rule than an exception, Shouyou brings the best out of everyone- but having his best brought out too.

I hum. 

Looks like things are about to get interesting.

\--

I walk into the audience in the next gym over.

The girls teams are playing. There's one that I've never heard of and one that Yamamoto had told me about, Niiyama, it seems.

I don't watch their match for long, my mind is instantly preoccupied with the sulking mass of ginger hair before me.

"Shouyou," I say, a word I've uttered in every context, that flows off my tongue like home.

"Kenma..!" He says, eyes wide but tired, his whole face is red and it makes me _ache_, "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize."

I sit next to him and leave it at that. He doesn't need me to say anything everyone else has already said.

We sit in silence and watch the game. The Niiyama girls are actually pretty good. One of their players- a tall girl with a bob cut- is exceptional. Her playing style is reminiscent of the boy Yamamoto likes, and it reminds me of something important.

"Their number five played well, didn't he?" I say.

"Niiyama's?"

"No, Kamomedai."

Shouyou looks at me as though he's trying to conceal something. It's a strange look on him.

"Y-yeah! You know, apparently his play style is a lot like the little giants," he says, a small smile coming across his face, "it's... it was fun to play against him."

I study him a little longer. Usually he doesn't mind; he preens over the attention. Today it makes him shuffle from foot to foot.

"Kenma, what if I..." he starts to whisper but stops himself.

I lean onto his shoulder and he stiffens. He relaxes into me and I feel his hands hold onto my jacket, grip weak, holding onto a lifeline he's afraid might break.

"Somethings wrong," I point out, pulling his head into my chest, carding my fingers through sweaty hair.

He nods and buries his face in my chest.

"Is it about the fever?"

"Not-" he starts, choking a little on his words, "not all of it..."

I purse my lips and run soothing circles into his back.

"You like him, don't you?"

Shouyou looks up and his face is almost unreadable.

Shock, fear, saddness, illness, and worst off all; _hope_.

"I know," I tell him, and I bite my lip, "it's okay you know. You can- you can do that."

"But-" he starts, and I put my finger against his lips.

"You can date him, if he likes you too."

"But I don't want to lose you Kenma!" He almost shouts, some audience members give us strange looks.

I knew that'd be the case, but something about hearing it from him makes my heart ache.

There might be desperation in my voice when I talk again, low and quick, "You wont, Shouyou. You won't. I love you and I don't want to lose you either," I take a deep breath, "I love you, Shouyou."

"Kenma, I love you too," he says, serious as he is on the court.

"And you can love him too. If that's what you both want."

"But I-" I place my fingers beneath his chin, and I look him in the eye even though the action makes me nervous.

I need him to know, I need him to understand.

"And me. You can love us both. Me and you, and you and Hoshiumi. You can do that."

His eyes widen and then his expression softens.

"I can?"

I nod, my breathing coming easy again, "So long as all three of us are okay with it. And I am, so..."

He looks away, back onto the court.

The Niiyama girls score and three of them run to hug each other.

He looks back at me and smiles.

"Thank you."

And I smile too.

\--

Shouyou and Hoshiumi hit it off really quickly.

They share Line numbers and wave each other good bye with promises of next year, a fire in both of their eyes.

I catch Hoshiumi's gaze, and he glares at me.

"I don't know what's up with you and Hinata, but I won't lose to you," he says, and I know he means it.

I only smile in retaliation.

"I won't either," I call out, easily, "but you know, all three of us can win if you play your cards right."

I see the blush on Hoshiumi's face and feel like I know what flying is like, and my heart begins to soar.

And as I look to my side toward Shouyou, I realize, I'm not the only one who feels this way.


End file.
